Pesadilla en la clase de runas antiguas
by Seremoon
Summary: Harry Potter cae inconsciente durante la clase de runas antiguas y mientras tratan de hacerlo reaccionar tiene una horrible pesadilla. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Este fic está dedicado con mucho cariño a_ ** _Mile Blues_** ** _. ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA CANDELARIA!_**

 **El inicio**

—¿Hermione, estas bien? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

Había sentido una fuerte caída, un poco más de 30 metros; pero él no recordaba haberse caído. Después de reincorporarse y verificar que su amiga se encontrara bien, se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente. Gracias a Merlín no encontró heridas o lesiones, por lo que supuso que solo sería el golpe de la caída.

Con mucha delicadeza la levanto entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar rápidamente para no llamar mucho la atención. Volteaba a todos lados buscando algún lugar seguro. Seguía pensando y tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero el choque de un niño corriendo hacia él lo regreso a la realidad. Primero debía concentrarse en Hermione y después entre los dos tratarían de solucionar las cosas o de entender que había sucedido.

—Por Merlín, ¿jamás tendré un año normal en la escuela? —murmuro con enfado, mientras llegaba a un edificio que parecía abandonado.

Sin embargo, la estructura de aquellos edificios hizo que se percatara de algo muy importante en esos momentos. Él no conocía aquella zona de Londres. Esas oscuras calles que veía por doquier se parecían mucho al callejón Knockturn. De repente un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. «¿Dónde demonios estaban?», se preguntó.

Al llegar al edificio, encontró un viejo colchón raído en una de las esquinas más alejadas. La cual transformo en una cama limpia y decente para que su amiga descansara y recuperara el conocimiento. Mientras tanto, se acercó a una de las ventanas cercanas para ver si reconocía el lugar en donde estaban, pero nada de lo que veía le resultaba familiar.

Se recostó por un momento junto a Hermione, pero como no podía dejar de moverse y pensar en lo que había pasado, decidió salir a investigar. No podía seguir ahí sin hacer nada. No recordaba mucho; solo que estaban en clase de runas antiguas y después de ahí nada, hasta que recobro el conocimiento. Sin embargo, no entendía porque Hermione estaba ahí. Ella ni siquiera estaba trabajando con él en clase.

Antes de salir del edificio se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador, para poder investigar mucho mejor. Y dejo a Hermione bajo hechizos protectores para que nada le pasara mientras el salía. Vago sin rumbo por aquellas calles irreconocibles, no había logrado recordar nada.

Conforme la noche caía se iba dando por vencido. Solo averiguo que estaban en un pueblo llamado Whitechapel. Por lo que había visto, toda la gente era muggle y no sabía si aquel lugar poseía algún área mágica. Además, tenía mucha hambre y no llevaba dinero. No podría conseguir algo de comida ni para Hermione.

Mientras pensaba en eso su estómago hizo un fuerte ruido, rugiendo de hambre en aquel callejón oscuro y solitario. De repente, un carruaje elegante paso a su lado. Se veía muy misterioso; se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de él frente al umbral de una modesta casa. A los pocos minutos salió una señorita muy arreglada. Por la ventana del carruaje pudo ver una mano pequeña con un ramo de dulces y jugosas uvas verdes. Inmediatamente su estómago volvió a gruñir por la falta de alimento y al parecer a la chica también porque se sonrojo al ver la fruta.

Sin pensarlo siquiera la chica subió al carruaje. Por un momento pensó que partirían inmediatamente, pero este no se movió. Motivado por la curiosidad se fue acercando sigilosamente, alcanzo a escuchar gemidos quedos. La respuesta llego a su cabeza rápidamente, aquella chica era una prostituta. Aunque era muy extraño que dejara que le pagaran con fruta.

Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando súbitamente el carruaje empezó a moverse con fuerza, pero sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Se había propuesto dar un vistazo, solo para verificar que todo estuviera bien cuando, de repente, escucho un grito desgarrador y después un silencio casi sepulcral. El carruaje había dejado de moverse.

Juntando todo su valor gryffindor y tratando de no meterse en más problemas, decidió mirar por una ventana. La luz de una de las lámparas entraba por un resquicio de la ventana, y se sorprendió mucho con lo que estaba viendo:

La persona que había llegado en el carruaje estaba cortando brutalmente el cuerpo de la chica que había subido poco antes, no pudo distinguir si era hombre o mujer, pero sí pudo ver como poco a poco iban retirando delicadamente los órganos de la chica. Nauseas se apoderaron de él, no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan despiadado, como si hubiera visto a Bellatrix haciendo lo que más le gustaba, torturar y asesinar muggles.

Debía retirarse e informar a la policía o a alguien sobre lo que había sucedido, pero quien le creería. Se lamentaba el o haber podido ayudar a aquella chica, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Iría con Hermione y ella sabría qué hacer. Ella siempre sabia.

* * *

De regreso al edificio grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amiga cocinando algo que olía delicioso. No lo podía creer, «¿se había tardado tanto?», pensó.

—Mione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó abrazándola.

—Claro que si Harry, ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó tranquilamente—. Me asusté mucho cuando no te vi, hasta que sentí las protecciones que hiciste.

Harry se sorprendió mucho por la forma de actuar de Hermione, nunca en su vida y mucho menos durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes se había portado tan calmada como en ese momento. Y eso que habían pasado por mucho estrés.

No hubo ningún grito o regaño. Ninguna preocupación aparecía por su cara, ni por donde estaban o por lo que había sucedido. Ni siquiera se encontraba alterada, un escalofrío y miedo le recorrió la espalda.

Iba a decir algo, cuando el olor de la comida llamó su atención. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

—¿Qué estas preparando para comer Mione? —preguntó, saboreando el aroma.

—Un estofado de carne y con un poco de verdura que encontré —respondió alegremente.

—Suena delicioso, ¿ya está listo? —preguntó ansioso.

—En unos minutos.

Mientras miraba el estofado, se percató de que Hermione tenia manchas de sangre bajo su túnica. Esto lo altero mucho, ya que él había revisado a la chica y no había encontrado ni un rasguño y estaba seguro que esa mancha no estaba ahí cuando la dejo. Trato de revisarla minuciosamente, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con enfado.

—Estas manchada de sangre, déjame ver tu herida —exigió

—Estoy bien, solo que me ensucié un poco cuando traje la carne, ¿ves? —respondió mostrándole la blusa manchada.

Harry solo asintió, pero sabía que estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño. Ella nunca se ensuciaba de esa manera. Además, parecía que hubiera matado al animal con sus propias manos.

* * *

 _ **NA:** Hola! Bueno aquí traigo el primer capítulo_ _de esta pequeña historia, espero que te guste **Mile Blues y** disculpa nuevamente la tardanza de la publicación._

 _Cualquier duda o comentario estoy a un review o MP =D_


End file.
